Unforgettable
by Dead Jack
Summary: E quando senti que a felicidade finalmente era nossa, foi que entendi. Entendi que não deveria tentar esquecê-la. Ela era inesquecível.


**H² PG Drama/Romance**

**Unforgettable**

Por B. Wendy Witch

Um olhar diferente. Um olhar que eu nunca senti. Um olhar que muda. Que _me _muda. E um sorriso que diz exatamente a mesma coisa que os olhos. Assim era ela.

A primeira vez que a vi, que vi aquele olhar e aquele sorriso, não me importei. Era como um presente que ainda não se sabe usar. Que não se dá valor. Que só se dá importância depois que se perde. Depois que se descobre que já deram seu presente pra outro alguém.

E quando aprendi o valor daquele presente, daquele olhar e daquele sorriso, já não o tinha mais. Na verdade o tinha, sempre o tive, como a força que eu sempre precisei, o carinho que eu nunca pedi e a alegria que sempre me causava. Mas não o tinha do jeito novo que eu aprendi a querer. Uma das poucas coisas que não foi _ela_ quem me ensinou.

E quando, de repente, vi que não podia pensar em mais nada, que ela ocupava todos os meus pensamentos, me perguntei pela primeira vez: ela me amaria?

E ao pensar nisso, tentei esquecê-la pela primeira vez.

Mas é impossível esquecer alguém que está na sua vida há tanto tempo, assim como era impossível não desejar que as noites se passassem mais depressa. E o sol só nascia depois que eu via seus raios estampados no sorriso dela.

Naquela noite, quando a vi no baile, sua pele tão bela ofuscando o vestido cor do céu, ela estava diferente. Não apenas na aparência, mas em seus atos e gestos. Ela mudara. E seu sorriso dizia coisas diferentes de seus olhos. Já não havia sorriso.

E quando percebi que aquele que estava sempre comigo era o culpado, que fora ele quem ganhara _meu_ presente e não gostara, o odiei intimamente. E foi o que de mais estranho senti. Aquele em que sempre confiei era a causa do _meu _sofrimento, do sofrimento _dela_. Ela o amava.

Foi a segunda vez que tentei esquecê-la.

A amizade a unia a mim, mas não me unia a ela. Éramos diferentes em sentimentos, em ações, em palavras, mas iguais no sofrimento. Sentíamos da mesma dor de não ser amado.

Por vezes pensei que seria muito mais fácil se ela o esquecesse e viesse para mim, mas agora entendo o quão tolo fui. Seria o mesmo que me juntar a outra, procurando esquecê-la. Não era certo. Nem para mim nem para ela.

Continuamos a ser amigos, me afastar dela me machucava mais do que não ser correspondido. E _ele_ continuou conosco, sempre, em todos os momentos, enquanto eu continuava odiando-o sem que ele soubesse.

Quando partimos daquele lugar, lugar que fora _nossa_ casa por tanto tempo, me senti longe. Longe de todo meu passado, sem viver nenhum presente e sem esperar nenhum futuro. Tinha apenas ela. Que sempre esteve ao meu lado. E a amava mais por isso.

E no momento em que tudo pareceu perdido, foi só por _ela_ que eu vivi. Sem esperanças, sem motivos, apenas por ela. E quando voltei, jurei que ela seria para sempre a minha razão de viver.

Mas a minha razão parecia cada vez mais distante, cada vez mais perdida. Tive medo. Medo que ela fosse embora para sempre. Medo de perdê-la. Medo que _ele_ a ganhasse.

Foi a terceira vez que tentei esquecê-la.

E quando ela pareceu mais perdida, foi que eu me encontrei. _Eu gosto de você_, que eu respondi com um _eu também_ um tanto baixo. Sabia que ela gostava de mim, mas não era o suficiente. E ela pareceu ouvir meus pensamentos.

_Mas eu não gosto de você do mesmo jeito que você gosta de mim. Eu não quero ser só uma amiga, Harry._ E o sorriso dela voltou a falar a mesma coisa que os olhos. E ambos diziam que me amava. Era difícil de acreditar. Difícil de entender.

Quando senti o sabor de seus lábios pela primeira vez, e que não vi seu olhar, percebi que seu beijo também falava. Falava coisas maravilhosas, que eu jamais tentei compreender.

E quando minha mão pôde enfim deslizar pelo castanho daqueles cabelos, descobri que nunca havia sentido o significado real da palavra _sentir_.

E quando ela disse _eu te amo_ pela primeira vez, só o que ouvi foi o doce som da felicidade. Felicidade de ouvir e poder repetir.

E quando senti que a felicidade finalmente era nossa, foi que entendi. Entendi que não deveria tentar esquecê-la

Ela era inesquecível.


End file.
